Chapter 4 Ellen
Firstly, go talk to Harriet. Then talk to O'Connell, he will give you a Brass Medallion. If you choose to continue exploring in the day, talk to the villagers and they'll give you a few more cryptic clues on the past, none of which shed any real light on the situation. That done, go rest and then head up to the henge and use the Brass Medallion...and now we're in the Endless Corridor, which proves to be more than a bit anti-athiest, if you ask me. Anyway, after you've done talking to Bogle, go north. A rebel denizen will stop you and give you yet another cryptic warning on the dangers that lie ahead....if you talk to him again you can learn a few more things too. Yes, so go north where you will meet some Thrumpin, you'll also see a Habetrot which will run north, so it would be a good idea to follow it. Oh just as a warning, there is no map in here, which makes it even more fun :D! If you go south west, however, you will end up in a room with two memory stones in, break the both of them and two Brollachan and a Luideag will appear. After defeating them you can go back the way you came. (Tip: if you find yourself in one of these rooms, break the wind memory stones (yellow ones) to leave without making folks appear.) In the next room (from going north from the first room), the Habetrot will fall over and turn into a Garbera, I think. There will also be some more Thrumpins, proceed to absorb them and three more Garberas will appear. Go north, and you will see another "Habetrot" which will transform into a Humpty, in a room full of memory stones and Brollachans. Once you have defeated the Brollachans, several thousand more will appear (about 6). Smash the memory stone in south east corner to give you Endless Corridor picture book page 4. Then follow the Habetrot through the next door on the east hand side, next to the one you just came through. Where you will be surrounded by "Habetrots" which will transform into Thrumpins and two Mabinogions. Follow the Habetrot west, then south, where you will find a REAL Habetrot! Once defeated (after looking like you're having a fit from the Stop & Go Absorption), head through the archway where the purple thunder stones are and you will find a door...? Which you will be taken through to the memory pub with the pervey deer on the wall. Go back out through the pub door and you will see a friendly face. Go down the orangey stairs (south), there's some rebel denizens you can talk to. At the end of the path, a denizen will give you a clue about what to do next. You can talk to him again, and he will scare you by saying scary things about puzzles, and no mention of a flower portal. So in the next room, there is a Mabinogion and three little bomb things called Skrikers. Ignore the Skrikers and hit the Mabinogion with a Peg Powler and absorb its Id to cause a door to appear. Go through the door. And again, and again, until you get to a room with another blasted Habetrot, where you will need to defeat it in two minutes. Take the north path and thank god there's a portal! Okay, so now we have to do it again. This time though, kill everything first and then get the Mabinogion. Oh jeez, okay first room there is a Garbera and a Spriggan, which are right little swines to beat up, so I suggest just killing it and not absorbing it as the Mabinogion won't leave you alone long enough to get it. Go through the door, rinse and repeat, this time with two Humptys and an Answerer. Try to avoid activating the Humptys until you get the Answerer, then activate one at a time to defeat them. Oh god, next room. Two Answerers and a Spriggan. Ugh. Okay try not to die, get the Answerers first with Ga-Boi, then get the Spriggan. Nooo, okay time to get a Habetrot within 1:30. (Note: It seems you can pass even if you don't kill it within 1:30. Killing under 1:30 will net you the Cloak of the Dawn, or so hints a rebel denizen in the next room) If you're absorbing it's Id when the timer runs out, I don't think you have to start again, so don't fret. Now take the west path. Save, then go south to talk to Livane. She tells you to escape the Endless Corridor, oh great, I can smell a folklore. Go to the shiny barrier at the south of the path, and there's a teeny cutscene with a mnemosyne. Go back to the flower portal and return to Doolin. Oh another plot twist! And a twist that we all guessed would happen! After the scene, talk to Mrs Lester, who is in the other room in the church. After talking to Scarecrow, you can rest and do a few quests or return to the Endless Corridor via the blatant shiny portal, in the middle of the village, where no one else seems to notice it, or accidently fall through. Use the portal to go to Tower Brahma 2, where you'll notice the shiny barriers gone. Go south, where you will have to defeat the folklore Fleshrum or Deadly Heart as it is also known. It's not as hard as it may appear, though. After you have defeated it, talk to the Faery Lord, you can also talk to the little mnemosynes if you want to. Now use the Silver Medallion, and venture forth beneath the Henge! The other mnemosynes beneath the henge make no sense, but you can still talk them...then go talk to Livane. Now go talk to O'Connell, then use the Silver Medallion at the Henge, and venture forth beneath the Henge again! In the Divine Sanctuary, go to the funny shiny blob on the floor for another scene. Everything's pretty straight forward from there. Category:Chapters